


lil headcanons for the mentally unstable :)

by bakuh0e_icyth0t



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hogwarts, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuh0e_icyth0t/pseuds/bakuh0e_icyth0t
Summary: headcanons from my headrequest are open
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	lil headcanons for the mentally unstable :)

**Author's Note:**

> um, impulsive  
> i want validation   
> hmm validation   
> yes validation

_**The Potter's ft. Remus & Sirius ** _

-Chaos

-Every single day, something is _always_ happening. 

-Lily and Remus thank whatever deity (or something. Idk, I haven't seen god in my past times) that they have each other because if they didn't... There would be bloodshed of some kid. :)

-These two really be sipping on their tea while they watch their idiot husbands destroy their house with the help of Harry. 

-They are desensitized to it. But I guess, *sigh* they love it.

-Going onto the topic of the three demon children, they seem to have an endless amount of energy.

-And if James turns into a deer to carry Harry through Diagon Alley, so what? Sirius likes to call it "A gift to the bystanders"

-Harry's bedtime stories are always about the Mauraders' time at Hogwarts. These stories later inspired Harry to do the same with his entourage. That was James's plan the entire time. He lives for the meetings he has with McGonagall about how Harry broke the rules for the seventh time in a time period of 6 weeks.

-It took Harry _8 years_ to figure out that Sirius and Padfoot are the same people. Oops. Deadass thought he had an actual dog. This will forever haunt Harry due to embarrassment.

-Harry is addicted to chocolate. Nobody knows where that came from. *shrugs* idk what to tell y'all.

-Let's be honest here, Harry would definitely be much more confident thanks to his already egotistical dad and uncle (sirius, not remus. thanks).

-Harry's sense of style would be impeccable. His aesthetic... mmm. Bruh, he picks and chooses (sometimes even mixing) Sirius's punk rock aesthetic, James's frat boy-ness (ew, sorry, but you all know it's true), Lily's soft style, and Remus's gay librarian aesthetic.

-James cried when they found out Harry needed glasses because "WE'RE GONNA BE TWINS NOW!"

-"James, you're ancient compared to him."

-Sirius calls him and Remus the "Superior Parents" Remus always rolls his eyes whenever the name is said, but Sirius sees the smile he's trying to stifle. 

-Harry lives for whenever his "Superior Parents" hang out with him without his other parents because they let him do whatever he wants. Remus tries to say no to him occasionally, but that rarely works. 

-Plus, Harry feels so cool walking between them cause Sirius has his leather jacket on and Remus with his scars. Cool, man.

-Let me tell you something, when I say James cries over any achievement Harry makes, I mean he ugly sobs. 

-It was the most embarrassing thing when Harry left for Hogwarts. Harry was truthfully considering never coming back after the whole fiasco. 

-Anyways, since Mr. No Nose Man is officially not apart of this because he's unwanted, Harry grew up with a loving family he felt proud of.

_**The Malfoy's** _

-Draco is still hella spoiled but like, more... dignified?

-If he doesn't get what he wants, he won't be afraid to throw a fit. But his friend's can usually get him to shut up.

-It's more of a pouty sense of spoiled rather than, "I'm gonna dedicate my entire life to bullying you since you declined my friendship offer." Y'know?

-He's spoiled because 1. his mother dotes on him like there's no tomorrow, and 2. his family has the money to spoil him.

-Lucius is more chill in this AU cause he doesn't have to prove anything other than his son is the best cause duh.

-But he does get hypocritical because he chides Narcissa whenever she buys Draco a limited brand of robes. Then he proceeds to buy Draco legit anything Draco lands his eyes on. But we don't talk about that.

-Since Voldemort is nonexistent and out of everyone's way, Lucius and Narcissa have a better moral code. Sure, it's still on the lines of "we are better, and we'll prove it." But nothing overboard. Like girl, they wouldn't let Draco join a clut here.

 ~~-Imma contradict myself here.~~ Speaking on better moral codes, Draco was taught to work for things. Yes, he was spoiled. Yes, he was born into old money. But his parents made it clear that he couldn't only rely on his money. He'd have to rely on his abilities like his intelligence. 

-So Draco is narcissistic, but he won't necessarily put other people down just for the fun of it. Will he step over people to get his way? Sure. But there's always good(ish) context to it.

-Draco is a potions god (thanks Snape). This is one of the only skills he doesn't brag about. A part of him feels like his knowledge is normal for potions. But in reality, it's way above average. And he does help tutor people. People he likes. 

-You better believe this brat sobbed the entire week before Hogwarts because he didn't want to be apart from his parents.

-So needless to say, Draco still is a spoiled brat child, but more likable. His parents are more likable. :)

**Author's Note:**

> me after reading this: chile- anyways
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS OR I WILL PROBABLY CRY. OR NOT. IDK I'LL FEEL SOME SORTA WAY


End file.
